Without Hesitation
by luckless-is-me
Summary: Severus is a neko slave whom is newly bought by James. I'm really bad at summaries, hopefully the story is better. A gift to a friend on DA.


Black hair shielded submissive black eyes as the boy looked at the ground surrounding his bare toes. They were bloodied and covered in dirt, the ground's covering. Twisted shadows peaked in through the light under the firmly locked door, causing the boy to tremble uncontrollably and curl up just a little bit tighter than he already was. He kept his tail firmly wrapped around his waist, ears tightly flattened against his head. Yet, he couldn't seem to close his eyes as the shadows became so tall that they threatened to engulf him. After a terrorizing wait, the door swung open, revealing two men bathed in bright, white light.

The first was a stubby, short, creature; one the boy knew quite well. That man was his current owner, the man in charge of his every move. The boy feared those cruel, green eyes, that stubby form. Nothing would ever change the way he feared that man. The other, however, didn't seem to be a person to fear, seeming to be the opposite of his owner. He was tall, much taller than himself, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His face had a kind air to it, the way the light seemed to brush his tanned cheeks. The boy wouldn't let himself become fooled by such looks. They were all cruel. Every single one of them. They could have the most innocent of faces, yet do the most horrible of things.

"This is the one?" The man asked. The boy's shoulders shook as that voice invaded his sensitive ears, shivers trailing down his spine. His owner nodded furiously, probably hoping to get rid of him once and for all. After all, he didn't sell for the most pleasurable of purposes. His nose was just slightly too large, his hair was just too greasy, and his body was just a bit too boney. He was hardly the most desirable thing out there. "And, you say he's cheap?" His owner nodded. The boy would be lying to himself if he said that didn't sting. He always did as he was told. Always. So, why was he always reduced to being 'cheap'?

"Yes, yes; quite." The man nodded, analyzing the trembling being on the floor. It was such a little thing, all curled up and shaking. He just looked so _pathetic_.

"All right, then, I believe I'll buy him." Little, black ears perked up atop the boys head. Buy? No one had ever actually wanted to _buy_ him before. He was just a quick little toy, something to be thrown away once whomever had had enough of him was done. Buying meant commitment…or a never ending nightmare for him.

"Yes, sir." The boy shuddered as he was lifted up by the nape of his neck and drug across the floor, his shins scraping against the rough ground. The man threw him at the other's feet, his mouth mere inches away from his soon-to-be-owner's expensively clad feet. Instinctively, he touched his moist, little pink tongue to the man's nearest shoe. It was what was expected of him. Something degrading and humiliating, letting the man know that he knew his place and wouldn't question his authority.

The man stiffened, watching that pink appendage polish his shoe. He'd seen such a thing so many times before. After all, the slave nekos were a common enough trend amongst the rich. But, he'd never been on the receiving end of such a gesture before. Part of him was purely sickened by it. It was just wrong to watch another living being do something so awful, like it was inbred into their very genetics. The other part, however, was excited by such an action. He was just so _submissive_. It was like a surge of power seeping in between his very fibers. Once he bought this…neko, he could do anything he wanted with him. _Anything_. His body, his soul, his very life would belong to him; James Potter.

A yelp brought James back from his inner thoughts. The boy was standing, midnight black tail wrapped so tightly around his leg that it must've been leaving rope-like bruises, a meaty hand fisted in his hair. James offered an apologetic smile at the pained expression on the boy's face, though he doubted the boy even noticed. He was far too busy being forcefully taken into the next room and thrown onto the floor, where he instinctively curled. James sighed at the sight; it was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

"And that's everything." James nodded, brown hair falling lightly into his face as he pocketed the paperwork that proved he now owned the hybrid curled up in the room's far corner. It was such a strange thing; owning someone else. In the beginning, he'd thought it'd be a bit like owning a puppy. You feed it, and it would love you and stay loyal. He'd thought wrong. He could already tell that his original assumption was nothing but a childish want. He'd wanted it to be that easy. After all, commitment had never been his strong suit. He'd refused to ever own a pet for that very same reason, which was why it was strange that the first pet he'd ever decided to own would be this male, neko hybrid. He sighed. It really was a strange thing to think about.

"Yeah, thanks." Midnight eyes watched the exchange through jet black hair. He was leaving this hell only to find a new one. He was a toy; he knew that, but he hated to think that was all he was worth, that slip of paper newly tucked inside his new owner's cloak. He nibbled on his lower lip. At least the man looked well enough. He wasn't particularly old, not too large, and really tall. Honestly, if the hybrid could pick his type, it'd be this guy, but, that aside, he didn't want to be owned. "Hello." The cat jumped, forcefully being pulled from his thoughts to look at his owner with wide eyes.

James sighed, crouching down in front of the boy as he shook. It was true that the half breed had most likely been treated wrongly in the past, but he didn't have to look at him like that. Those warm, dark eyes so wide. That milky white skin with little hairs on end. Those little, black ears flattened so tightly against his skull. And, that slender, coal tail wrapped like a rope with a dead man's grip around his waist. No, he didn't have to look at him like that. So small. So timid. It was like he was terrified of him. But, the thing is that he _was_ literally terrified of the taller, brown haired male; his new owner. His entire pathetic existence was in this man's hands. Everything. Absolutely everything was under this man's direct control.

"Can you talk?" James finally asked after several long moments of silence. Surprisingly, the boy didn't jump or widen those midnight eyes of his anymore. He simply nodded, greasy hair falling in his creamy face. James smiled, the corners of his lips lifting upwards, but let it drop when he noticed the unmistakable flinch that the hybrid let show, a strange reaction to his well-intended smile. "Then, tell me. If you can talk, what's your name?"

At first, the boy stayed silent, staring at James with those dark eyes of his. To put it lightly, he was surprised. Out of all of those people who'd used him, no one had ever asked for his actual name. Everyone had just called him 'cat' or toy', and, on some occasions, 'slave' or 'pet'. It really was such a strange thing for his kind to be asked for their name. And, honestly, he was grateful towards this man for such treatment. It was simple enough, but it meant the world in his mind. "My name is Severus, master."

And, at that, James smiled once again, carefully edging towards Severus, his new kitty, and clipping a plain black leash to his equally plain collar and leading him out into the outside world, somewhere the hybrid hadn't been in a long, long time. And, for once, as the fragile boy stepped onto those stoned streets he didn't dread what was coming. He actually looked forward to it.

* * *

"Severus, come here." The boy jumped slightly out of habit, quickly putting away the potions book James had given him and scurrying out of the library and into James' room. The man was lounging in one of his many comfortable chairs, watching him out of the corner of his hazel eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Well, come in." James watched as the half breed tentatively stepped forward, tail wrapped around his legs, ears flattened, and hands held behind his back. James couldn't help but smile at the sight. He'd become so fond of the little neko lately, often spending countless hours just watching him do simple tasks around the house. He was obedient, quiet, efficient, and great in bed; everything an owner could possibly want. There was no wonder he'd become so attached to him. He enjoyed touching him, listening to all those little sounds he let escape his lips. He could even go so far as to say he loved the little creature, not that it'd be easy to say such a thing. After all, master's aren't supposed to love their pets. "Well, come here."

Severus padded over to him, legs trembling slightly due to past experiences. He trusted James, there wasn't a doubt about that in his mind. Sure, he'd been just like his other masters in the way he bedded him every other night, but he _wasn't_ like them too. He always made sure that he enjoyed it as well, which made it not matter so much that he was owned and really didn't have a choice in the matter. Plus, James was kind. He let him have his own room and eat whenever he was hungry and bathe every night and…really, he was just a nice guy.

The hybrid couldn't stop the slight jump that tore through his underdeveloped muscles as James caught him off guard by wrapping his arms around him, pulling him down into his lap. Severus positioned himself so that he was straddling James, one knee on each side of the man, and lightly pecked the man's cheek. Though that light peck evolved into something much more, the pairs' lips meeting again and again. The boy leaned in as strong hands began to grope his bottom, only to nearly jump out of his skin moments later when he felt a moist tongue probing his lower lip. That had _never_ happened before. Not with James or any of his pervious owners or one-night-stand men. The boy knew what he wanted; he was a slave, not an idiot. It was just that no one had ever done such a thing.

Hesitantly, he parted his lips and got lost in the feeling of another tongue against his own. It felt strange. Passionate even. James nearly moaned as their tongues began to fight a battle of dominance. Severus' was like sand paper, just like a cat's, and quickly lost their battle. Slowly, James began to rub their bodies together, pulling back at the same time for air and beginning to kiss along the hybrid's jaw and down his neck. The boy let out a mewl as James began to suck on the hollow of his lithe throat, titling his head to the side to allow for better access. Severus lifted himself up as strong hands began to pull at the waistband of his cloth pants. As they were slid down to his knees, he felt a hand wrap around a semi-erect member just as his neck was bitten in to, blood trickling down his throat and pooling at his collar bone. He couldn't stop the moans and mewls that escaped his lips as James began to fist him, each one exciting his owner all the more.

James couldn't keep from smirking as he lapped up his pet's blood and listened to those innocent little noises that he loved so much as they escaped kiss-bruised lips. Wanting those noises louder, he ran his hand up and down his kitty's length even faster, precum beginning to drip down the boy's tip as his noises increased in volume. Using his free hand, he unbuttoned his own pants and freed his own length from its confinement. Slowly kissing the boy's parted lips, he lifted him up by his thighs and pushed himself all the way in to the hilt. Severus hissed, followed by a slight whimper as his walls were breached. It didn't hurt too much. After all, he'd been taken much more forcefully before; he was used to rough treatment.

James left light butterfly kisses against the boy's neck and chest as he slowly began to move the boy up and down his impressive cock. He wanted the boy to get used to the feeling and enjoy it as much as he did, the same as he had before. He'd didn't want to be like all those people who'd acted so cruelly towards him and only used him for personal gain. He didn't want to hurt him.

"J-James…!" The boy let out a breathy moan, clinging onto James' neck, his ears twitching atop his head, tail swirling hazardously behind him. James couldn't stop the taunting smile that overtook his lips.

"What is it that you want?"

"F-faster…"

"And, what do we say?"

"Please…s-sir." The boy's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as that little bundle of nerves inside of him was thrashed over and over again. He'd never felt such a thing until he'd been bought by James. Sure, he'd had plenty of sex before James, but it had never been so _enjoyable_ before him. All of these thoughts were left in a fog, allowing him to concentrate on the way James moved below him, that hand running along his cock, his member moving back and forth inside of him now. It was just too much.

With an uncontrolled mewl and his owner's name on his lips, the neko came. James followed soon after with a final few thrusts as the boy's walls tightened blissfully around him.

Exhausted, the two slumped, James into his chair and Severus into him. Finally, after several long moments, James caught his breath. "Love you." He mumbled, kissing the corner of the boy's mouth. And, of once, Severus was able to reply without hesitation.

"Love you, too."

* * *

**A story for a friend of mine on deviant art. ^-^**

**Hope you enjoyed it (though it's kinda strange).**

**Please review! I'll give you virtual cookies!**

**EDIT: Okay, so I just went back and re-read this and put in some linebreaks. If you find any more "out there" kind of mistakes please let me know and I'll try to fix them as soon as I can. **


End file.
